Original Glee
by FunInTheAlternateUniverse
Summary: When two teachers at William McKinley high school decide to bring back Glee Club, new drama will arise. We've got Cheerios, Jocks, Drama Geeks, and every kid is not who he/she seems. When the confessions start, and real personalities come out, will the other kids at the school let the music move them too? Or will they continue to shut down anyone daring to be different?
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction to Glee**

**The first day of school is always exciting. However, in most cases, you opinion changes throughout the course of the year. The doors to William McKinley High School will open on September first, accepting everyone as a rule. And although the school accepts everyone, the ones that inhabit the school do not. This will change though. What will happen when one ambitious teacher starts a club (ignoring everybody's protests) that will finally be a safe haven for those daring to be different? Well, the club is full of spirited and well guarded teenagers; interesting things are bound to happen. This is Glee bitches.**

* * *

_I need original characters bad bad bad bad bad! Don't make me sing for it. This story is about a group of kids in McKinley High that join Glee club and try to fit in. I do not need characters just like those on the show now. I also need teachers! 1 Glee teacher, 1 principal, and 1 Cheerio coach._  
_Rules:_  
_°Be civil, if I don't pick your character, try again next year._  
_°Post your character in comments or PM it to me._  
_°I am very open to suggestions on your character (or any character) but if you don't like where it is going, just remember, it is my story._

_Fill out below for an original character:_

_Teacher or student:_  
_If teacher, what position:_  
_Full name:_  
_Nicknames:_  
_Bullies nicknames:_  
_Gender:_  
_Age:_  
_Grade:_  
_Birthday:_  
_Sexuality:_  
_Relationship with parents:_  
_Personality:_  
_Likes:_  
_Dislikes:_  
_Strengths:_  
_Weaknesses:_  
_Quirks:_  
_Flaws:_  
_Secrets:_  
_Fears:_  
_Breif history:_  
_Height:_  
_Weight:_  
_Hair color:_  
_Eye color:_  
_How they wear their hair:_  
_Celebrity look alike:_  
_Clothing style:_  
_Celebrity sing a like:_  
_Audition song:_  
_Why join glee club:_  
_Play any instuments:_  
_Other songs to sing:_  
_What best at in order:_  
_Favorite bands:_  
_Clique:_  
_Clubs:_  
_Look for in a friendship:_  
_Look for in a relations looks wise:_  
_Look for in a relationship personality wise:_  
_Ambitions:_  
_Want to be when they grow up:_  
_Anything else:_


	2. Viv and Ty

**"Come on Viv!"**  
**"No, no I don't want to."**  
**Tyler Jacobs was currently dragging Vivian Walker down an empty hallway in William McKinley high.**  
**"Sign up Viv! You love to sing!"**  
**"Not in front of people Ty. Please stop."**

**Tyler stopped and released Viv's wrist.**

**"Fine. We're here anyways." He says, gesturing to the notice board behind him.**  
**"Sign." He repeats, while pointing to a sign up sheet for a club entitled Glee.**  
**"Ty, if I sign up and go to auditions,I'll get nervous and I won't even be able to sing, you know that."**

**"Look, will it make you feel better if I audition too?"**  
**"No."**  
**"Look Viv, do this, I promise it will be good for you. And when you're up on stage look for me in the audience, and then you'll be able to sing."**

**Vivian's expression softened a little.**  
**Tyler added two new names to the list.**

* * *

_Tada these are my characters! I'll post their submission things in comments. Four things:_  
_.I still need jocks and cheerleaders_  
_.I still need all three teachers._  
_.thank you so much for those who have already submitted._  
_.Once I get all submissions, if I do not pick yours, I might later on in the story if I introduce a new character._


	3. Auditions part 1

_The songs used are Cough Syrup by Young The Giant, A Team by Ed Sheeran, and Mamba No. 5 by Lou Bega._

* * *

Alex John Preston, Mr. Preston to his students, made his way down the school hallway to the auditorium. While he was an English teacher, singing and Broadway was his passion. He figures since he doubted he would ever be on Broadway, that he should do something that includes the activity that he loves. He realized that this school had nothing that included singing, no plays, no chorus. So with permission from the principal, and a couple fights with a Cheerio coach with funding concerns, he started a Glee Club co-taught with the French teacher Ms. Marion. Mr. Preston entered the auditorium and found Ms. Marion already in there. She was seated halfway down the rows of seats, in front of the desk that was built in. Why were they there? Glee club auditions. Sadly, there wasn't many sign ups, but they had to be there for the ones who wanted to join.  
"You ready Alex?" Ms. Marion (or McKenzie) asked as Mr. Preston took a seat next to her.  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
"First person!" McKenzie calls loudly.

**gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee glee**

"I can't believe you're making me do this Ty, I don't want to."

Vivian and Tyler were right outside the entrance to the backstage of the auditorium. Tyler thought that this would be good for Viv, but she had different thoughts.  
"Viv, calm down. There's nothing to be nervous about." Tyler said in a calming voice.  
"Here's what we're going to do. I am going to go and sing. When they call next you will go, and don't think of leaving because you will regret it. When you get up there, just look for me, and sing your heart out like you love doing. Okay?"  
Tyler always knew how to defuse the situation.  
"Okay."

"First Person!" they heard. Tyler walked on stage

**gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee glee**

"Hi, what's your name?" Ms. Marion asked. Mr. Preston recognized him from sophomore English, but Ms. Marin didn't because Tyler wasn't the type to take French  
"um, Tyler Jacobs." He answered sort of tentatively but with confidence.  
"What will you be singing?" she asked.  
"Cough Syrup by Young The Giant."

**Life's too short to even care at all oh**  
**I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control**  
**These fishes at sea they're staring at me oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh**  
**A wet world aches for a beat of a drum**  
**oh**

**If I could find a way to see this straight**  
**I'd run away**  
**To some fortune that I should have found by now**  
**I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down**

Tyler stood awkwardly on stage twisting his hands. He has a semi-good voice, but he doesn't usually sing. He was just doing this for Viv.

**Uhh oh oh ohh oh**

**Life's too short to even care at all oh**  
**I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue**  
**These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart**  
**Oh oh oh oh**  
**A dark world aches for a splash of sun oh oh**

**If I could find a way to see this straight**  
**I'd run away**  
**To some fortune that I should have found by now**

**And so I run now to the things they said could restore me**  
**Restore life the way it should be**  
**I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down**

**Life's too short to even care at all oh**  
**I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control**

**If I could find a way to see this straight**  
**I'd run away**  
**To some fortune that I should have found by now**

**So I run now to the things they said could restore me**  
**Restore life the way it should be**  
**I'm waiting for this cough syrup to go down**

**One more spoon of cough syrup now**  
**One more spoon of cough syrup now**

When Tyler was done he thought the teachers looked kind of happy. Which he thought was good. He walked off stage and took a seat in the corner of the room.

"Next!"  
Tyler watches and waits for Vivian to walk on stage. Tyler has been Vivian's best friend since middle school. One of Viv's secrets that not much people knew, was that she had extreme anxiety and was very prone to panic attacks. Tyler knew what to do when she had a panic attack, and usually was the only one that could get her to calm down. He also usually helped her avoid stressful situations, but he thought this was a good way for her to be more social.

"Next!" the teacher who Tyler didn't recognize called again. Vivian walked very nervously up to the stage. She was twisting and turning her hands like she usually did when she got nervous.  
"What's your name?" Ms. Marion asks.  
"Vivian Walker." She said in a voice just shy of a whisper.  
"Okay, go ahead."  
Vivian took a second to look around the semi-dark auditorium. When she spotted Tyler, he gave her a smile and a thumbs up. Vivian opened her mouth and began to sing:

**White lips, pale face**  
**Breathing in the snowflakes**  
**Burnt lungs, sour taste**  
**Light's gone, day's end**  
**Struggling to pay rent**  
**Long nights, strange men**

**And they say**  
**She's in the Class A Team**  
**Stuck in her daydream**  
**Been this way since 18**  
**But lately her face seems**  
**Slowly sinkiing, wasting**  
**Crumbling like pastries**  
**And they scream**  
**The worst things in life come free to us**  
**Cause we're just under the upper hand**  
**And go mad for a couple of grams**  
**And she don't want to go outside tonight**  
**And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland**  
**Or sells love to another man**  
**It's to cold outside**  
**For angels to fly**  
**Angels to fly**

Her voice was shy and quiet, but it was also pretty and strong, and perfect for the song. Tyler loved it, and her thought the teachers did too.

**Ripped gloves, raincoat**  
**Tried to swim and stay afloat**  
**Dry house, wet clothes**  
**Loose change, bank notes**  
**Weary-eyed, dry throat**  
**Call girl, no phone**

**And they say**  
**She's in the Class A Team**  
**Stuck in her daydream**  
**Been this way since 18**  
**But lately her face seems**  
**Slowly sinking, wasting**  
**Crumbling like pastries**  
**And they scream**  
**The worst things in life come free to us**  
**Cause we're just under the upper hand**  
**And go mad for a couple of grams**  
**And she don't want to go outside tonight**  
**And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland**  
**Or sells love to another man**  
**It's to cold outside**  
**For angels to fly**  
**An angel will die**  
**Covered in white**  
**Closed eye**  
**And hoping for a better life**  
**This time, we'll fade out tonight**  
**Straight down the line**

By now Viivian didn't even look nervous, she looked confident.

**And they say**  
**She's in the Class A Team**  
**Stuck in her daydream**  
**Been this way since 18**  
**But lately her face seems**  
**Slowly sinking, wasting**  
**Crumbling like pastries**  
**They scream**  
**The worst things in life come free to us**  
**And we're all under the upper hand**  
**Go mad for a couple of grams**  
**And we don't want to go outside tonight**  
**And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland**  
**Or sell love to another man**  
**It's to cold outside**  
**For angels to fly**  
**Angels to fly**  
**To fly, fly**  
**For angels to fly, to fly, to fly**  
**Or angels to die.**

When Vivian finished the teaches started clapping. Viv ducked her head shyly and walked of stage. Tyler jumped up and ran out the doors to meet her.

"Never make me do anything like that again Ty."  
"I thought you were great Viv." He said while giving her a hug.  
"Hey." He added.  
"What?"  
"You wanna get some ice cream?"  
Vivian laughed.  
"Sure."

**gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee glee**

Mr. Preston and Ms. Marion sat in the audience after Vivian's performance.

"Well that was a good start." Ms. Marion said surprisingly.  
"Next!" She called.

A tall boy with dark hair strutted out on stage looking all suave and sophisticated and sure of himself. Those were good qualities to have when you wanted to be on stage.

"Hi, what's your name?" Mr. Preston asked.  
"Connor Carmichael." He answered.  
"And what will you be singing?"  
"Mambo No. 5."  
"Interesting, go ahead."

**Ladies and gentleman this is Mambo no. 5**  
**One, two, three, four, five everybody in the car, so come on**  
**Let's ride to the liquor store around the corner**  
**The boys say the want some gin and juice**  
**But I really don't wanna, beer bust like I had last week**  
**I must stay deep because talk is cheap**

**I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita**  
**And as I continue you know they are getting sweeter**  
**So what can I do I really beg you my Lord**  
**To me is flirting it's just like sport, anything fly**  
**It's al good let me dump it please set it in the trumpet**

**A little bit of Monica in my life, a little bit of Erica by my side**  
**A little bit of Rita is all I need, a little bit of Tina is what I see**  
**A little bit of Sandra in the sun, a little bit of Mary all night long**  
**A little bit of Jessica here I am, a little bit of you makes me your man**

Connor danced and twirled around the stage, knowing he sounded good and looked good.  
Although he is popular and loves to get cheerleaders, singing is and always has been his passion.

**Mambo no. 5**

**Jump up and down and move it all around**  
**Shake your head to the sound, put your head on the ground**  
**Take one step left and one step right**  
**One to the front and one to the side**  
**Clap your hands once and clap your twice**  
**And it looks like this when you are doing it right**

**A little bit of Monica in my life, a little bit of Erica by my side**  
**A little bit of Rita is all I need, a little bit of Tina is what I see**  
**A little bit of Sandra in the sun, a little bit of Mary all night long**  
**A little bit of Jessica here I am, A little bit of you makes me your man**

**Trumpet, the trumpet**  
**Mambo no. 5**

**A little bit of Monica in my life, a little bit of Erica by my side**  
**A little bit of Rita is all I need, a little bit of Tina is what I see**  
**A little bit of Sandra inn the sun, a little bit of Mary all night long**  
**A little bit of Jessica here I am, a little bit of you makes me your man**

**I do all, to fall in love with a girl like you**  
**You can't run and you can't hide**  
**You and me gonna touch the sky**

**Mambo no. 5**

When Connor was done he took a bow and exited stage left, knowing without a doubt that he would be accepted into this club. As Connor exited the room he saw a girl pass with golden hair and a short Cheerios skirt walk by him. The beautiful Amber Taylor. Connor ran to catch up and started walking besides her.  
"What's up Goldie Locks? You're looking pretty."  
"Thanks cutie." She said, then winked.  
Suddenly, Amber stopped and put her hands on her hips.  
"Wait, why were you coming out of there Connor?"She pointed at the stage exit.  
Connor was taken aback by the question.  
"Um, I was just trying out for Glee club."  
"On purpose?" she sneered  
"Well yeah, um..."  
"Ewww."Amber shrieked and flounced away.  
Connor stood in the hallway for a second. What just happened? For the first time, he had second thoughts about joining Glee.

* * *

_Congratulations to:_

_**SoulSurferfan116**__ for Amber Taylor (sorry I changed the name a little)_  
_**darcy sign-in-later**__ for Connor Carmichael (I really like him)_  
_**darcy sign-in-later**__ for McKenzie Marion or Ms. Marion_  
_**klainefan4eva**__ for Alexander Preston or Mr. Preston_

_Much more characters and auditions to come:)_


	4. Auditions part 2

_The songs used are: She's So Mean by Matchbox Twenty, Die Young by Ke$ha, Catch My Breath by Kelly Clarkson, Fireflies by Owl City, More Beautiful You by Jonny Diaz, and Sin__ce You've Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any songs used. If I did own Glee Finchel would have never broken up because the are fantastic.**  
_

* * *

"Name?" Standing on stage in front of Mr. Preston and Ms. Marion was a sophomore with dark hair and blue eyes, wearing jeans and an oversized hoodie. He (not in the teachers eyes of course) was cute and goofy. What had to be the oddest thing about him though, was that he was wearing a camera around his neck.  
"Cody Flynn" he said in a lovable manner.  
"Go ahead." they prompted.  
Cody looked around the room. From his spot on stage he could see all the way out to the seats, but he knew with the spotlight on he would only be able to see the first few rows. The thought of being in spotlight made him excited, he knew this was what he was born to do. But the question is, is he good enough? He needed to preserve this moment.  
*Click* Cody took a picture of them with his camera. The teachers tried to blink away the falah, and he started singing.

**I kn-kn-know a girl**  
**She gets what she wants all the time**  
**Cause she's fine**  
**But for an angel, she's a hot, hot mess**  
**Make you so blind**  
**But you don't mind**

**Cause she's uptown, get-around, anything-goes girl**  
**She's a hardcore, candy-store, give-me-some-more girl**

Cody smiled while he sang. Albeit nervous, this is what he loved to do.

**She'll make you take her to the club, but then she leaves with her friends**  
**She likes to stay late at the party cause the fun never ends**  
**And all her clothes are on the floor, and all your records are scratched**  
**She's like a one-way ticket 'cause you can't come back**

Cody paused and smiled.

**Sayin' yeah, and you want her**  
**But she's so mean**  
**(You'll never let her go, why won't you let her go?)**  
**Yeah, and you want her**  
**But she's so mean**  
**(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)**

**You kn-kn-know that if you don't shut your mouth**  
**She'll freak out**  
**You better get your shit together**  
**Cause she's bringing you down, now**  
**Yeah, boy, you better, you better**

**Cause she's an uptown, get-around, anything-goes girl, girl**  
**She's a hardcore, candy-store, give-me-some-more girl, girl**

**She's got a wicked sense of humor, can't believe what she says**  
**She drinks Bacardi in the morning till it goes to her head**  
**And all you want is just to hold her, but you don't go for that**  
**She has a hard time coming when she can't hit back**

**Sayin' yeah, and you want her**  
**But she's so mean**  
**(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)**  
**Yeah, and you want her**  
**But she's so mean**  
**(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)**

**Every now and then she makes you just a little bit crazy**  
**She'll turn the knife into your back and the she's calling you 'baby'**  
**Crazy**

Cody thought the teachers looked pleased!.But he couldn't really quite tell.

**She'll make you take her to the club, but then she leaves with her friends**  
**She likes to stay late at the party cause the fun never ends**  
**And all her clothes are on the floor, and all your records are scratched**  
**She's like a one-way ticket 'cause you can't come back**

**Sayin' yeah, and you want her**  
**But she's so mean**  
**(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)**  
**Yeah, and you want her**  
**But she's so mean**  
**(You'll never let her go, why won't you let her go?)**

**Yeah, and you want her**  
**Yeah, you want her**  
**Yeah, I know you want her, but she's so mean**  
**(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)**

**"Thank you."**  
**Cody snapped another picture and walked off stage.**  
**The teachers smiled. Although the list was short, the singers were good. Quality, not quantity.**

"Next!"

'Next' was a sophomore with blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She walked on stage, took a deep breath, and was her chance to shine.  
"Name?"  
"Alice Jacobs."  
"Go ahead."

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**  
**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**  
**So while you're here in my arms**  
**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**  
**We're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

Alice started to relax, this was fun.

**Young hearts, out our minds**  
**Runnin like we outta time**  
**Wild childs, lookin' good**  
**Livin hard just like we should**  
**Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up**  
**(You know)**  
**That magic that we got nobody can touch**  
**(For sure)**

**Looking for some trouble tonight**  
**Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side**  
**Like it's the last night of our lives**  
**We'll keep dancing till we die**

Alice flipped her hair.

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**  
**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**  
**So while you're here in my arms,**  
**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**  
**We're gonna die young**

**Lets make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**Lets make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**Young hunks, taking shots**  
**Stripping down to dirty socks**  
**Music up, gettin' hot**  
**Kiss me, give me all you've got**  
**It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush**  
**(You know)**  
**That magic in your pants, it's making me blush**  
**(For sure)**

Alice stepped further to the front of the stage, and put her hand to her heart.

**Looking for some trouble tonight**  
**Take my hand I'll show you the wild side**  
**Like it's the last night of our lives**  
**We'll keep dancing till we die**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**  
**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**  
**So while you're here in my arms**  
**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**I hear your heart beat the beat of the drums**  
**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**  
**So while you're here in my arms**  
**Lets make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**  
**We're gonna die young**

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young.

Alice smiled, mission accomplished.

**gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee glee**

"So, I'm guessing you are wondering why I gathered you all here today." Cheerio's coach Rhea Slater ripped paper bags off of four girls in short cheerleading skirts. The girls looked around and, seeing that they knew each other, smiled in anticipation. The girls were Naomi Lu, Percy Hale, Zia Harbu, and cheerleading captain Amber Taylor. They looked around and realized, in awe, that they were in Rhea's lair. Nobody was ever invited in there unless they had earned Rhea's complete trust. Amber smirked.  
"As you girls most know by now, a monstrosity has been born in this very school. Glee club." She sneered in disgust.  
"I have carefully selected your four girls, the best of the best, to infiltrate the barbarous club and Tear. Them Down. Well, unless you want to practice in sweats out in the football field. Because that is what we will have to do since Glee will take all of our budget. Is that what you want?" Her question was met with four ponytails swinging back and forth in earnest.  
"Good. I'm assuming you all can sing because you are perfect. Well, except for maybe you." She said pointing at Naomi who was slipping on a fuzzy bear hat."Auditorium. Audition. Now!"  
The four girls were up and out of there seats in a flash

**gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee glee**

Percy stood on stage.  
"Name?"  
She smiled, confidence setting in. She answered bitter-sweetly.  
"Percy Hale, I'm not on the list."  
Percy was very tall and skinny. The hair that was curling in a ponytail was white Blonde, and her eyes were ice blue.  
Mr. Preston turned to whisper to Ms. Marion.  
"Wow, looks like word got out."

Percy started to sing without the go-ahead.

**I don't wanna be left behind**  
**Distance was a friend of mine**  
**Catching breath in a web of lies**  
**I've spent most of my life**

**Riding waves, playing acrobat**  
**Shadowboxing the other half**  
**Learning how to react**  
**I've spent most of my time**

**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake if the show**  
**Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right**

**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that**  
**Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, its all so simple now**

Percy knew she sounded emotionless, icy. She liked it, they didn't call her the Ice-Queen for nothing.

**Addicted to the love I found**  
**Heavy heart, now a weightlessness cloud**  
**Making time for the one that count**  
**I'll spend the rest of my life**

**Laughing hard with the windows down**  
**Leaving footprints all over town**  
**Keeping faith kinda comes around**  
**I'll spend the rest of my life**

**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show**  
**Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right**

**Catch my breath, no one could hold me back, I ain't got time for that**  
**Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, its all so simple now**

**You helped me see**  
**The beauty in everything**

**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show**  
**Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right**

**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my head for the sake of the show**  
**Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right**

**Catch my breath**

**Catch my breathe, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that**  
**Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, its all so simple now**  
**(Its all so simple now)**

**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show**  
**Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right**

**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that**  
**Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, its all so simple now.**

Percy walked off stage without waiting for feedback. Once off she high-fived Naomi.

Naomi strutted on stage with a more flirty disposition.  
"Naomi Lu!" She announced.

Naomi had blonde hair, but her roots were just starting to show a little black again. Her eyes were hazel, and you could just see the edge of messy bangs beneath her furry hat.

**You would not believe your eyes**  
**If ten million fireflies**  
**Lit up the world as I fell asleep**

**Cause they'd fill the open air**  
**And leave teardrops everywhere**  
**You'd think me rude**  
**But I would just stand and stare**

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
**That planet Earth turns slowly**  
**Its hard to say that I'd rather stay**  
**Awake while I'm asleep**  
**Cause everything is never as it seems**

**Cause I'd get a thousand hugs**  
**From ten thousand lightning bugs**  
**As they tried to teach me how to dance**  
**A foxtrot above my head**  
**A sockhop beneath my bed**  
**The disco ball is just hanging by a thread**

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
**that planet Earth turns slowly**  
**Its hard to say that I'd rather stay**  
**Awake while I'm asleep**  
**Cause everything is never as it seems**  
**When I fall asleep**

Naomi's voice was a sweet soprano. While she sang she mocked being flirty, and silly, and sweet. A look completed by the lovable animal hat perched on her head. She walked around the stage twirling and dancing.

**Leave my door open just a crack**  
**(Please take me away from here)**  
**Cause I feel like such an insomniac**  
**(Please take me away from here)**  
**Why do I tire of counting sheep**  
**(Please take me away from here)**  
**When I'm far too tired to fall asleep**

**To ten million fireflies**  
**I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes**  
**I got misty eyes as they said farewell**  
**But I'll know where several are**  
**If my dreams get real bizarre**  
**Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar**

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
**That planet Earth turns slowly**  
**Its hard to say that I'd rather stay**  
**Awake while I'm asleep**  
**Cause everything is never as it seems**  
**When I fall asleep**

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
**that planet Earth turns slowly**  
**Its hard to say that I'd rather stay**  
**Awake while I'm asleep**  
**Cause everything is never as it seems**  
**When I fall asleep**

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
**That planet Earth turns slowly**  
**Its hard to say that I'd rather stay**  
**Awake while I'm asleep**  
**Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**

Naomi did a curtsy and, just like Percy, skipped off stage without waiting for a response from her English teacher and French teacher. What do they know about music anyways? Once out she tapped Zia on the shoulder and high-fived Percy.

When Zia flounces out on stage she figures she will play the part of the quiet one Every group needs to have the quiet one. They've got Percy, the cold-hearted one, Naomi, the flirty and fun one, Amber, the leader and encourager, and Zia, the quiet one. Zia was Arabic with black hair and very dark eyes. She was very small in stature.

"What's your name?"

"Zia Harbu."

"What are you going to sing?"

"More Beautiful You."

**Little fourteen flipping through a magazine**  
**Says she wants to look that way**  
**But her hair isn't straight her body isn't fake**  
**And she's always felt overweight**

**Well little girl fourteen I wish that you could see**  
**That beauty is within your heart**  
**And you were made with such care your skin your body and your hair**  
**Are perfect just the way they are**

**There could never be a more beautiful you**  
**Don't buy the lies, disguises and hoops, they make you jump through**  
**You were made to fill a purpose that only you could do**  
**So there could never be a more beautiful you**

While Zia sang she just stood still on stage. While pretending to be the quiet one she thought it best to let the attention shines on the other ones in the 'group'.

**Little girl twenty one the things that you've already done**  
**Anything to get ahead**  
**And you say you've got a man but he's got another plan**  
**Only wants what you will do instead**

**Well, little girl twenty one you never thought that this would come**  
**You starve yourself to play the part**  
**But I can promise you there's a man whose love is true**  
**And he'll treat you like the jewel you are**

**There could never be a more beautiful you**  
**Don't buy the lies, the disguised and hoops, they make you jump through**  
**You were made to fill a purpose that only you could do**  
**So there could never be a more beautiful you, more beautiful you**

**So turn around you're not too far**  
**To back away be who you are**  
**To change your path go another way**  
**It's not too late, you can be saved**  
**If you feel depressed with past regrets**  
**The shameful nights hope to forget**  
**Can disappear, they all can be washed away**

What made Zia different (or so she thought) then her friends is that she thought that she might actually enjoy Glee club.

**By the one who's strong, can right your wrongs**  
**Can rid your fears, dry all your tears**  
**And change the way you look at this big world**  
**He will take your dark distorted view**  
**And with his light he will show you truth**  
**And again you'll see through the eyes of a little girl**

**There could never be a more beautiful you**  
**Don't buy the lies, the disguises and hoops, they make you jump through**  
**You were made to fill a purpose that only you could do**  
**So there could never be a more beautiful you**  
**There could never be a more beautiful you**

Zia walked off stage and Amber strutted on. Amber had a stereotypical look of Cheerleader golden haired and blue eyed perfection. She walked with a bounce in her step and flirted with every guy she saw. All the boys wanted to date her, and all the girls wanted to be her. She was beautiful and perfect and she knew it.

"Amber Taylor." She said right away.

**Here's the thing**  
**We started out friends**  
**It was cool but it was all pretend**  
**Yeah, yeah, since you've been gone**

**You're dedicated**  
**You took the time**  
**Wasn't long till I called you mine**  
**Yeah, yeah, since you've been gone**

**And all you'd ever hear me say**  
**Is how I pictured me with you**  
**That's all you ever hear me say**

**But since you've been gone**  
**I can breathe for the first time**  
**I'm so moving on, yeah yeah, thanks to you**  
**Now I get what I want, since you've been gone**

**How can I put it? You put me on**  
**I even fell for that stupid love song**  
**Yeah yeah, since you've been gone**

**How come I never hear you say**  
**I just wanna be with you**  
**I guess you never felt that way**

**But since you've been gone**  
**I can breathe for the first time**  
**I'm so moving on, oh yeah yeah, thanks to you**  
**Now I get, I get what I want**  
**(Since you've been gone)**

Amber arrogantly knew that her voice was the best out of all her friends. Sure Percy had range, but she lacked emotion. Sure Naomi could hit the high notes, but her voice was pretty much all high notes. And Zia, was all low notes and soft tones. Amber's voice was crisp and clear and like her, perfection. She could bring her voice down low to hit soft notes, or belt out the high ones.

**You had your chance you blew it**  
**Out of sight, out of mind**  
**Shut your mouth, I just can't take it**  
**Again and again and again and again**

**Since you've been gone**  
**(Since you've been gone)**  
**I can breathe for the first time**  
**I'm so moving on, yeah yeah, thanks to you**  
**(Thanks to you)**  
**Now I get, I get what I want**

**Since you've been gone**  
**I can breathe for the first time**  
**I'm so moving on, yeah yeah, thanks to you, thanks to you**  
**Now I get**  
**(I get)**  
**You should know, you should know**  
**That I get, I get what I want**

**Since you've been gone**  
**Since you've been gone**  
**Since you've been gone**

Amber stood there and crossed her arms.

"Okay, thank you." Ms. Marion said.

Amber studied her for a second then scoffed.

"Yeah, whatever."

Amber walked off stage to join her friends and report back to Rhea

g**leegleegleegleegleegleegleeg leegleegleegleegleegleegleeg leegleegleegleegleegleegleeg leegleegleegleegleegleegleeg leegleegleegleegleegleegleeg lee**

"Okay well, there's no one else on the list." Mr. Preston noted once Amber left the stage.  
Ms. Marion stood and stretched.  
"I was hoping there would be more people but, you know, you get what you get." she agreed.

"I kind of find it suspicious though, especially since Rhea had problems we me forming Glee, that the only girls who didn't originally sign up are Cheerios." Mr. Preston added, while packing up his things.

"You don't think Rhea made them, do you?"

"I don't want to jump to any conclusions. They're girls, your a... women, will you keep an eye on them for me?"

"Sure, but they all are great singer."

**gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee glee**

Amber, Percy, Naomi, and Zia were once again in Rhea's lair.

"I would like to thank you girls for doing this for me. Goldie Locks, Ice-Queen, Cheer-Asian, and... I have yet to come up for a name for you, have just been made my personal sidekicks. Don't screw this up... I mean you Cheer-Asian. I want you in that Glee club every chance you get. Get inside their heads! I have three words for you girls that are the secret to success: sabotage, sabotage sabotage!"

* * *

_Special thanks to:_

_muzicfox5 for: Cody, Rhea, and Zia (Thank you so much.)_

_MIgirl923 for: Alice Jacobs_

_darcy sign-in-later for: Naomi Lu_

_ray4ruffles for: Persephone (Percy) Hale (I love her)_

_I'm sorry if this was a little boring with all the songs filling up most of the space. I promise once we have lots of dialogue in there it will be less boring._

_Those are all of the characters except for the principal and the jocks. But, I still need a principal and at least one more jock. Also, if you have a good idea for a character, just submit it because I might need more later._

_Reviews fuel the fire_


	5. Duets

_The songs used are: **Fairytale** by Sara Barielles, **NaNaNa** by My Chemical Romance, **Snails** by_  
_The Format, **Skinny Love** by Bon Iver, and **Alice** by Avril Lavigne. The way I did the songs is a_  
_little confusing. I will tell you who will start singing, and they will be in bold. When I introduce the_  
_partner, they will be underlined. When they sing together, it will be bold and underlined. Bear with_  
_me please. If you know of a better way that I can do this, feel free to enlighten me._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs used, or Glee for that matter. But I would like to make a shout out to the Glee gods. It seems that our favorite couples Finchel and Klaine are on the road to recovery, so that's good._**

* * *

As last week's English quiz landed face down on Nate Gauis' desk, he didn't know what to  
expect. However, the F that he saw when he flipped it over did not surprise him. Nate was 6 feet  
2 inches, 200 pounds, all muscle, blonde hair blue-eyed, quarterback of the football team. He  
was very athletic, but unfortunately not so academic. The bell rang just then, and all the  
students jumped up, gathered their papers, and attempted to run for the door. Nate heard Mr.  
Preston's voice through the commotion.

"Nate, would you come here?"

Nate groaned, what had he done this time? Nate walked over, his shoulders sagging. Mr.  
Preston folded his hands and put on a serious face.

"Nate, you're failing English."

Now, Nate had not expected this. Was he really doing that bad?

"So Nate, you have two options." he continued. "You can try again this summer, or you can join  
Glee for extra credit."

**gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleeglee**

The first thing you will see when you walk into the Glee room in the grand piano in the center of  
the room. The second thing you will notice, are the chairs set up on wall length steps in the back  
of the room.

When Mr. Preston walked in, those chairs were occupied by people; the new  
members of Glee. Cheerleaders Naomi Lu, Amber Taylor, Zia Harbu, and Percy Hale were  
sitting in the corner with Naomi, Amber, and Zia in conversation (with Naomi doing most of the  
taking) and Percy sitting and looking sort of distant; Tyler Jacobs and Vivian Walker were in the  
back talking quietly amongst themselves; Cody Flynn was sitting in the very middle, with his  
camera around his neck, and looking sort of annoyed when Alice Bennet tried to talk to him; Nate  
was sitting in the back corner, looking for all the world like he would rather be anywhere but here;  
and Ms. Marion was sitting on the piano bench quietly studying the students. When Mr. Preston  
walked in, everyone fell quiet and stared at him.

"Hello everybody, I am Mr. Preston, and this is Ms. Marion, I would like to thank you for auditioning  
for Glee."

Ms. Marion took over.  
"Now come on, don't be shy. I want every one of you to come up here. Tell me who ya'll are and  
what you like."

Ms. Marion singled in on a blonde smirky cheerleader in the corner. "I want you to  
go first."  
Amber beamed and made her way to the front of the room. She studied the audience in front of  
her.  
"Hi everybody. My name is Amber Taylor, you can call me Amber. I am head cheerleader, and as  
you can probably tell, I like cheerleading." Amber swiped at her golden ponytailed hair and  
flounced back to her seat next to Percy.

"Very good." said Ms. Marion. She pointed at Cody. "You next."  
Cody walked to the front. "Hello, My name is Cody Flynn." he gestured to the camera around his  
neck. " I like photography."

And so it went forth like that.

"um, I'm Alice Bennet, and I like singing."  
"Tyler Jacobs, I like... guitar."  
"Percy, I like cheerleading... maybe."  
"I'm Vivian Walker, I like to sing."  
"I'm Nate, I don't want to be here."  
"Hello fellow Glee members! My name is Naomi Lu, and I also like cheerleading!"  
"uh, hi. I'm Zia Harbu, I like cheerleading."  
"Very good very good!" Ms. Marion prompted. "My name is Ms. Marion, I like French culture, and  
theater."  
She gestured to Mr. Preston.  
"My name is Mr. Preston, I like teaching, and singing." He answere

"Ok! Now, to get started." Ms. Marion chimed.

She walked over to the whiteboard beside the piano, and in big sprawling handwriting, wrote **Duets.**

"I know ya'll just met each other, but I want you to prepare a duet and perform it here next time.  
The purpose of this is so you guys can get to know each other, so I have already prepared the  
partners. "  
"Amber and Tyler."  
Amber looked over to check Tyler out, and smiled.  
"Percy and Cody."  
Percy looked like she didn't care, Cody looked nervous.  
"Alice and Naomi."  
They regarded each other with curiosity.  
"Connor and Nate."  
Frankly, Nate looked horrified.  
"And Vivian with Zia."  
They were both relieved to be paired with someone as quiet as they were.

**gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleeglee**

Connor jogged to catch up with Nate in the halls after Glee let out.  
"Hey man, where do you want to go to practice? We could go to my house, or yours if you want.  
Anything's cool." He says.  
Nate stared at him.

"Yeah, how about you go to your house, I go to my house, and we don't sing together, like, ever."  
Connor looked disappointed.  
"Dude, c'mon, we have to do this."  
Nate stopped walking.

"I don't have to do anything. I am not part of your big gay club. I suggest you go back and join all  
the twinkle-pants and fairy-toes and leave me alone."  
Nate turned and stormed out of the school, narrowly avoiding a couple of freshmen.

**gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleeglee**

Tyler went to Amber's house after school, it was where she suggested they meet to practice.  
Amber let him in and led him directly to her immaculate room. Amber sat on her white and purple  
bedspread, leaving Tyler to stand awkwardly in the middle of the room. Amber scrutinized him.

"Sooo... What's up with you?" So asked not so subtly.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I mean, you're always hanging around that girl. Is she your girlfriend?"  
"Uhh, no. Me and Viv are just friends."  
"So, do you have a different girlfriend then?"  
"No..."  
What's wrong with you then?"  
"What?"  
"I mean, you're pretty hot. You must be a nerd. Are you a nerd?"

Tyler looked offended.

"I don't think you get to ask that. Do you have a boyfriend?"  
"Why the Hell are you asking?"  
"Well you got to play twenty questions with me."  
"Well then no, I do not have a boyfriend."  
"Well why not? You're hot, you're popular. Unless you're a bitch. Are you a bitch?"

Amber stared at him for a second, then laughed.  
"I like you."

**gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleeglee**

Percy glanced around Cody's living room with cool, calculated, and perfected disdain. Cody had  
timidly asked her to come here after Glee. She accepted since she had nothing else to do. She  
was sitting in a chair in his living room, while Cody was sitting on the sofa opposite the chair,  
staring at her. Percy raised an eyebrow at him.

"W-What do you want to sing." Cody asked, he was intimidated by Percy.  
Percy shrugged.

"Do you have a favorite song?" Cody tried.  
Percy shrugged again.

"Hold on, how can you not have a favorite song?" Cody asked again, slightly appalled.  
Percy sighed. "I just don't. Can we move on?"

"Fine. Can I pick a song that shows off your voice?" He asked excitedly.

"Sure, knock yourself out."

**gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleeglee**

"Now, what do you want to sing?" Tyler asked Amber.

"I don't know, are the songs supposed to have some like, deep meaning or something?" Amber  
asked.

"I don't know, do you want it too?"  
"Do you want it too?"  
"Okay well, let me ask you a question."  
"Why?"  
"To give the song some meaning."

Amber leaned forwards and squinted her eyes at him.  
"Fine, go ahead.

Tyler thought for a second.  
"Okay. what's your biggest fear?"

Amber contemplated the question, then leaned back and stared at her hands.  
"You know what, never mind, this idea was stupid." she tried.  
"Oh c'mon Amber. I'm just some loser and you're a cheerleader, you can tell me.

This made Amber laugh.  
"Okay fine. But only because we're probably never going to actually talk to each other again." Amber relented.

"So, what is it?"  
"Okay so, I've kind of had a lot of boyfriends." She explained.

Tyler snorted, nice start.  
"But I'm afraid that I'm never going to find one that likes me for who I am. Someone I can be  
myself around."

Tyler smiled.  
"There you go, that's deep. You're more that just some cheerleader."

Amber laughed.  
"And you're more than just some loser."

**gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleeglee**

"So, you're Alice." Naomi stated matter-of-factly. She and Alice were in the school library, trying  
to pick a song for their duet,  
"Yeah, and you're Naomi." Alice said.  
"What's your favorite color?" Naomi asked.  
"Blue."  
"Well mine's purple."  
"What's your favorite food?" Alice retaliated.  
"Peanut butter."  
"Mine is ice cream."  
"Favorite TV show?" Naomi questioned.  
"Doctor Who."  
Naomi gasped. "Mine too!"  
Both of the girls laughed.  
"I like you Alice... And I have the perfect song to sing!"

**gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleeglee**

Vivian and Zia were both sitting on the blue bedspread on Vivian's bed, trying not to feel too  
awkward.  
"So, uh, what do you want to sing?" Vivian tried.  
"Do you agree that we're both the quiet type?" Zia interrupted.  
"Ok."  
"So then, it should be a quiet song, right?"  
"Okay, I think I know one." Vivian offered.  
Zia grinned, "Awesome."

**gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleeglee**

Tyler and Amber sat on stools, partly facing each other, partly facing the rest (minus Nate) of the  
club.  
Amber starting singing in a soft jazz-like voice.

**Cinderella's on her bedroom floor**  
**She's got a crush on the guy at the liquor store**  
**'Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore**  
**And she forgets why she came here**

Tyler joined in with an equally soft voice

Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood for shame  
She says, "None for you Prince, I'm tired today  
I'd rather sleep my whole life away  
Than have you keep me from dreaming"

Tyler's and Amber's voices blended perfectly into the chorus

**'Cause I don't care for your fairy tales**  
**You're so worried 'bout the maiden**  
Though you know she's only waiting  
**On the next best thing,** next best thing

Amber looked at her friends, who all gave her thumbs ups.

**Snow White is doing dishes again**  
**'Cause what else can you do with seven itty-bitty men?**  
**Sends them to bed and she calls up a friend**  
**Says "Would you meet me at midnight?"**

The tall blonde lets out a cry of despair  
Says, "Would have cut it myself if I knew men could climb hair  
I'll have to find another tower somewhere  
Keep away from the windows."

Tyler looks up at Amber and catches her eye, she smiles and blushes.

**'Cause I don't care for your fairy tales**  
**You're so worried 'bout the maiden**  
**Though you know she's only waiting**  
On the next best thing, **next best thing**

Amber grinned as she took the solo.

**Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom**  
**Man made up a story said that I should believe him**  
**Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight**  
**But I don't want the next best thing**  
**So I sing, I hold my head down**  
**And I break these walls 'round me**

**Can't take no more of your fairytale love**

'Cause I don't care for your fairytale  
You're so worried 'bout the maiden  
Though you know she's only waiting  
For the next best thing, **next best thing**

I don't care, I don't care  
**You worry 'bout the maiden**  
Though you know she's only waiting  
**Spent her whole life being graded**  
On the sanctity of patience  
**And a dumb appreciation**  
But the story needs some mending  
**And a better happy ending**  
'Cause I don't want the next best thing  
**No, no, I don't want the next best thing**

When they finished, everyone applauded. To Tyler's surprise, Amber jumped up and hugged  
him.  
"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.  
Oblivious to Tyler, Vivian looked jealous from her spot in the back.

Ms. Marion says, "Okay, great start, who's next?"  
Connor jumped up and strutted to the front of the room.  
"That would be me. My partner is, unfortunately, not here. So, I will be singing by myself."

**Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs**  
**I don't need it, but I'll take what you got**  
**Take the cash and I'll keep it**  
**Eight legs to the wall**  
**Hit the gas, kill them all**  
**And we crawl, and we crawl, and we crawl**  
**You be my detonator**

Connor danced around the room like it was specifically designed for him, and him alone to do it.

**Love, gimme love, gimme love**  
**I don't need it, but I'll take what I want from your heart**  
**And I'll keep it in a bag, in a box**  
**Put an X on the floor**  
**Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more**  
**Shut up and sing it with me**

He motioned for the others to sing along with the chorus.

**NaNaNaNaNaNaNa**  
**From mall security**

**NaNaNaNaNaNaNa**  
**To every enemy**

**NaNaNaNaNaNaNa**  
**We're on your property**

**Standing in V formation**

**NaNaNaNaNaNaNa**  
**Let's blow an artery**

**NaNaNaNaNaNaNa**  
**Get plastic surgery**

**NaNaNaNaNaNaNa**  
**Keep your apology**

**Give us more detonation**

Alice watched him curiously, slightly wondering if he had anger issues.

**More, gimme more, gimme more**

**Oh let me tell you about the sad man**  
**Shut up and let me see your jazz hands**  
**Remember when you were a madman?**  
**Thought you was Batman**  
**And hit the party with a gas can**  
**Kiss me you animal**

The other kids sang the NaNaNa's with him.

**NaNaNaNaNaNaNa**  
**You run the company**

**NaNaNaNaNaNaNa**  
**Hell like a Kennedy**

**NaNaNaNaNaNaNa**  
**I think we'd rather be**

**Burning you information**

**NaNaNaNaNaNaNa**  
**Let's blow an artery**

**NaNaNaNaNaNaNa**  
**Get plastic surgery**

**NaNaNaNaNaNaNa**  
**Keep your apology**

**Give us more detonation**

Connor stopped in the middle of the room and transitioned into a speaking voice.

**And right here, right now**  
**All the way in Battery City**  
**The little children raise their open, filthy palms**  
**Like tiny daggers up to heaven**

**And all the Juvee halls and Ritalin rats**  
**Ask angels made from neon**  
**And then the garbage scream out "What will save us?"**  
**And the sky opened up**

Connor started singing again.

**Everybody wants to change the world**  
**Everybody wants to change the world**  
**But no one, no one**  
**Wants to die**  
**Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try**  
**Wanna try, wanna try, now, I'll be your detonator**

Conor started dancing around the room once more.

**NaNaNaNaNaNaNa**  
**Make no apology**

**NaNaNaNaNaNaNa**  
**It's death or victory**

**NaNaNaNaNaNaNa**  
**On my authority**

**Crash and burn, young and loaded**

**NaNaNaNaNaNaNa**  
**Drop like a bullet shell**

**NaNaNaNaNaNaNa**  
**Just like a sleeper cell**

**NaNaNaNaNaNaNa**  
**I'd rather go to hell**

**Than be in a Purgatory**

**Cut my hair, gag and bore me**  
**Pull this pin, let this world explode**

Everyone clapped, and Connor bowed and returned to his seat. Ms. Marion returned to center  
stage.  
"Okay, interesting song choice. And where exactly is Nate?"  
"How should I know?" Connor replied.  
"Okay..." Ms. Marion continues. "Who wants to go next?"

Naomi jumped up.  
"Ooh, we do!" She squealed.  
She grabbed Alice's hand and raced to the front of the room. The both perched on top of the  
piano (which received a raised eyebrow from Mr. Preston).  
Alice started in a nice alto voice.

**Nico, take it slow**  
**Show me that you care**  
**And love's not just a flare on my sleeve**  
**Sleep well, I pray that cardboard boxes**  
**Set the perfect stage**  
**'Cause wood grain makes all man made thing seem so out of place**  
**Life is not a play, it's what we**  
**Make of the people we love**

Naomi joined in, with a soprano voice.

Snails see the benefits  
The beauty in every inch  
Oh why, why, why, why, oh why  
Are you quick to kiss?  
She bites at blades and leaves  
Goddamn you shrubbery  
Well I'm sick of vanity plays  
Should we move to the UK?  
'Cause life here in the states has escaped  
All the people above us  
What we make of those people we love

Their voices blended together in harmony.

**Snails see the benefits**  
**The beauty in every inch**  
**Oh why, why, why, why, oh why**  
**Are you quick to kiss?**  
**Baby, maybe I spoke too soon**  
**I'll touch you once you make the first move**  
**Snails see the benefits**  
**The beauty in every inch**

Alice smiles, her nerves disappearing. Naomi was still as fearless as ever.

**I watch her as she runs**  
My mother jumps the gun  
**She puts her in her arms**  
That is just like my mom  
**Never lets go, never lets me grow old**  
I wanna pay her back  
**But love is nothing you can tax**  
My family's not rich by any means  
**But I feel we won the lottery, that day**  
The rock swallowed the girl  
**And I cried as cameras caught my eyes**  
My tears turned into butterflies  
**They fly away as caskets close**  
A new day comes you'll wake, unfold  
**Smile when you feel the sunlight**  
You feel the sunlight  
**You feel the sunlight**  
You feel the sunlight

**Snails see the benefits**  
**The beauty in every inch**  
**Oh why, why, why, why, oh why**  
**Are you quick to kiss?**  
**Baby, maybe I spoke too soon**  
**I'll touch you once you make the first move**  
**Snails see the benefits**  
**The beauty in every inch**

They took their seats and Ms. Marion called for next. Zia and Vivian stood up and brought chairs  
to the front of the room.  
Vivian took a deep breath and started in a quiet voice.

**C'mon skinny love just last the year**  
**Pour a little salt we were never here**  
**My my my my my my my my**  
**Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer**

Zia wasn't nervous, but she kept her voice quiet to to match Vivian's. Their voices were pretty much the same, there was no need to overshadow hers with volume.

I tell my love to wreck it all  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall  
My my my my my my my my  
Right in this moment this order's tall

Vivian was gaining confidence, so their voices came out semi-strong in the chorus.

**And I told you to be patient**  
**And I told you to be fine**  
**And I told you to be balanced**  
**And I told you to be kind**

**And in the morning I'll be with you**  
**And it will be a different kind**  
**I'll be holding all the tickets**  
**And you'll be owning all the fines**

Vivian looked at Tyler, who looked proud. This made her smile.

**C'mon skinny love what happened here**  
**Suckle on the hope in lite brassieres**  
**My my my my my my my my**  
**Sullen load is full; so slow on the split**

**And I told you to be patient**  
**And I told you to be fine**  
**And I told you to be balanced**  
**And I told you to be kind**

**Now all your love is wasted**  
**Then who the hell was I**  
**Now I'm breaking at the britches**  
**And at the end of all your lines**

Zia snuck a glance at Amber, Percy, and Naomi. They just looked bored.

Who will love you  
Who will fight  
Who will fall far behind

Everyone clapped more as Zia and Vivian took their seats.  
"And last but not least," Ms. Marion introduces, "Cody and Percy."

They got up and both just kind of stood awkwardly in the front of the room. Cody looked nervous,  
and Percy looked kind of... bored.  
Cody started with a voice that was in a typical male's range, but demonstrated that he could go  
higher if he so wished too.

**Trippin' out**  
**Spinnin' around**  
**I'm underground, I fell down**  
**Yeah, I fell down**

The rest of the students, after having to endure four songs already, were looking kind of bored.  
And the slow tempo wasn't helping. Cody's voice got a little higher.

**I'm freakin' out**  
**So where am I now?**  
**Upside down**  
**And I can't stop it now**  
**It can't stop me now,**  
**Ohhh**

Everyone's attention immediately snapped to Percy as she started singing.

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashin' down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop it!  
I, I won't cry

Everyone was amazed. Her voice was crisp, and clear, and beautiful, and it sure seemed like  
she had an extensive range. However, her voice did lack some emotion.

**I found myself** (Myself) **i****n Wonderland**  
**Get back on my feet again**  
**Is this real?** (Is this real?)  
**Is it pretend?** (Is it pretend?)  
**I'll take** (I'll take)** a stand** (A stand) **until** (Until) **the end**

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashin' down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop it!  
I, I won't cry

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashin' down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop it!  
I, I won't cry

Everyone was staring in amazement. Who knew Percy could sing like that?

Just then bell rang and the nine students rushed to the door, eager to go home.  
"Okay everyone, be ready to sing next week!" Mr. Preston called after them.

Connor caught Amber's arm just outside the choir room door.  
"Um, hey Amber, what are you doing?" He asked with a bit of anger.  
Amber played innocence, "What do you mean?"  
"You said that Glee club was lame, mocked it, so what are you doing?" Connor asked.  
Amber dropped the innocent act and went straight to cunning.  
"Oh Connor, is this hostility I hear? Still mad over our little break up?"  
Connor sneered at her, "Memory loss much Amb? I'm pretty sure it was me who broke up with  
you."  
Amber hissed, "It was mutual!"

Amber stormed away and, much to Connor's disappointment, over to Tyler.

"Hey Tyler." Amber flirted.

Connor knew all of Amber's tricks. They had just broken up about two weeks ago, and Amber  
was still hurt. She was doing this right in front of him to make him jealous. Tyler turned his  
attention to Amber and away from the girl on his right, who Connor would describe as a pretty  
brunette.

"Oh um, hey Amber." Tyler said.  
"Hey Ty, I was wondering if you might want to like, grab a coffee with me sometime?" She said  
while smiling sweetly.  
"Okay, sure." Tyler agreed.

"Good." Amber said while, oblivious to Tyler, shooting a glare at the 'pretty brunette'. Vivian, on  
the receiving end of the sinister glare, shrunk a little behind Tyler.

Connor smiled from his place down the hall a bit, glad that Amber was still fighting for his  
attention. It was so obvious, and Amber even used the same old tricks. Doing the flirting in front  
of him, trying to drive off any competition. 'Well, two can play at that game.' Connor thought,  
while smiling at the pretty brunette walking down the hall with Amber's new toy.

**gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleeglee**

While everyone else turned out of the main doors of the school to catch their rides, Amber,  
Percy, Naomi, and Zia turned right. They walked down a hallway and opened a door, the door to  
Rhea's lair.  
The girls looked around the room, which appeared to be empty. Suddenly, the girls gasped as  
the swivel chair behind the desk turned around to reveal Rhea. She gestured to the four chairs  
that were set up as if she were expecting them. Well, she probably was expecting them.

"So girls," she started in a conniving voice, "Tell me everything."

Amber, being the leader, was the one to talk.

"Operation 'Infiltrate Glee Club' is a go. Nobody expects anything."

* * *

_Congratulations to: **ray4ruffles** for Nate Gauis_

_Okay well, it's very long. And it took a long time, I'm so sorry. Blame a very sudden and tragic_  
_addiction to Doctor Who. And yes, before you ask, bowties are cool. It took a week without_  
_electronics and a night without power to even get this done (I wrote it all in a notebook then copied it into my computer) it was very exhausting. And to add insult to injury, my computer wouldn't work when I wanted to upload this. I had to copy and paste this to another document, but it took out all the times I pressed enter, so I had to do that again. Well anyways my pretties, please join me in a game. I am calling it 'character, scenario, song'. It's very easy. Comment with a character, and an idea for a storyline, and a song they can sing to get all of their dramatic feeling out. Oh, and I still need a principal and jocks, and probably enemies from other schools. And one more thing, I would love to know what I am doing wrong and what I can make better. So please comment even if it isn't your character you are commenting on, because I need people to comment on my characters too._

_Reviews fuel the fire._


	6. Percy

_Hello my pretties, looky here, I'm back. The songs used in this installment of the story with the unoriginal title are, 'All Alright' by fun., and 'Cooler Than Me' by Mike Posner. I would like to severely thank my wonderful new semi-co-author MuzicFox5. Without her, only a third of this would be an existence, and y'all would have to wait probably another week for the next chapter. She is also the owner of the characters Cody, Zia, and Rhea, and is very good with keeping me on track with their personalities. So, give her thanks for that. She is usually very talkative, so we will hopefully have an author's note from her in here sometime soon. So I hope you magnificent people enjoy this, and I'm sorry if it's a little song deprived, you will get much more next time._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any songs used or the TV show Glee. I would usually add an 'if I did' comment here, but I can not think of one because Thursday had not happened yet**._

* * *

Percy walked into her small one story house, and dropped her backpack on the kitchen table.  
"I'm home!" She called softly.  
Immediately, four creatures came running into the room. A twelve year old named Anna, a seven year old named Sarah, a two year old named Chloe (or Glo, as she insisted people call her), and a golden retriever named Sophie. All of them immediately latched onto some part of Percy.  
"Did you guys just get home?" She asked Anna and Sarah. They went to an elementary school not far from where they lived.  
"Yeah, a little while ago." Anna answered, already unattaching to go back and watch TV.  
"And when did the babysitter leave?" She asked, picking up Chloe who was starting to cry.  
"When we got home." Anna answered again.

Percy lived in a small one story house with four siblings, a dog, and her mom. Percy's mom had brown hair, and bright green eyes, much different from Percy's shades of ice. Percy had gotten that from her dad, who had walked out soon after she was born. Her three sisters were only half sisters. They have had three other men living with them since Percy's dad, her mom claimed each man was perfect for her. The longest, Sarah's 'sperm donor' (as Percy called them) had only lasted until she was two. The latest, whose name was Jake, hadn't even bothered to wait until Chloe was born. Anna's lasted until she was one. Anna shared Percy's beauty, but with raven corkscrews, and green cat eyes. She was very sophisticated for a twelve year old. Sarah had received their mom's hair, brown with golden highlights. Her eyes were chocolate. And Chloe had blonde hair, much darker than Percy's though, with deep blue eyes. They were a ragtag bunch that looked nothing like sisters, but Percy liked it that way.

Percy was sitting at her desk in her small room, trying to do homework. There were three bedrooms in the house. Her mom and Chloe shared, and Anna and Sarah shared, luckily, she got her own.  
Sarah came barreling around the corner and into her room.  
"What's for dinner?" She demanded, slightly breathless.  
Percy looked at the clock on the nightstand by her bed. It was already 6:00, not enough time for her to do dinner and homework. But she needed to get this paper done.  
"Pizza." Percy announced. "Now get me the phone."

**gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleeglee**

After dinner, Percy was watching her mom doing dishes at the sink. She needed to talk to her about something, but she was still trying to gather the nerve to do it. Luckily, her mom started talking before Percy could open her mouth and embarrass herself.  
"My friend from work, Debra, has a daughter your age named Evangeline. She goes to a private school. Anyways, Debra was telling me how Evangeline just got a nice new boyfriend who helps Debra around the house. That got me thinking about how we never really talk anymore. Do you have a boyfriend Persephone?" Her mom regaled.  
Percy mentally swore. There was no reason that her mom would bring this up, she must have noticed something.  
"Um, yeah mom, I actually wanted to talk to you about that."  
Her mom dried her hands on a towel, and turned to face Percy. Percy was much taller than her, but somehow Percy felt intimidated.  
"What is it Persephone?" Her mom asked.  
Ignoring the use of the names that she hates, Percy gathered up her hopes and all good thoughts towards her mother, and decided to go for it.  
"About the boyfriend thing, I, I don't think I want one."  
Her mom cocked her head.  
"What do you mean Persephone?" She asked with an air of stubbornness.  
"Well mom, this is what I've been meaning to talk to you about. I've never really been sort of interested in boys, and th-this isn't a sudden thing, I've been thinking about this for a while. I just, I think I'm a lesbian mom."  
Her mom stared at her for a second, then turned her attention back to the dishes.  
"No Persephone, you're not." And all of Percy's nerve, and hopes, and good thoughts came crashing down around her, and left her with an empty feeling inside.  
"W-what?" Percy asked nervously.  
"Oh Persephone, you're only sixteen, you're just confused because you've never had a male influence around. I just knew this would happen. I haven't told you yet, but I have a new boyfriend. I'm going to ask him to move in with us soon, and then there will be no more of this nonsense."  
Percy exploded, "That's shit!"  
Her mom gasped and spun back around, "You do not get to talk to me like that young lady!"  
Percy didn't listen, "You're going to ask somebody else to move in when we don't even have room for the five of us? Then you're going to get pregnant again, and the guys gonna skip, and you're gonna have to work more because we have another mouth to feed, and I'm never going to be able to go off to college and start a life because I'm going to be stuck here watching over four little kids! And I can be a lesbian if I goddamn want to be a lesbian!"  
Her mom looked stunned.  
"I will not have my own daughter speak to me like that, and I will not have a lesbian in this house!"

Percy took a deep breath, "Fine."  
"Fine?" her mom asked.  
"Fine, you won't have a lesbian in this house."

Percy spun on her heels and grabbed her car keys from the counter. She slammed the front door behind her, got in her car, and drove away. She drove to the only place she could think of.

**gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleeglee**

When Cody opened his front door, he was surprised at the sight of an emotionally distraught Percy Hale.  
Percy took note of his skinny frame, shirt with the London flag, red skinny jeans, and perfect hair that obviously had hair gel in it. She took a deep breath to appear calm even though there were still damn tears running from her eyes.  
"Cody, can I talk to you?" She asked. Right after the words left her mouth she caught sight of a laughing mother and father at a kitchen table. She backtracked.  
"I'm sorry, I'm interrupting your dinner, I'll just go..." She started to turn away but Cody caught her shoulder.  
"Hey, no, Percy it's okay." He stepped onto his porch and closed the door behind him.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
Percy took another shaky breath, "Are you gay?"  
Cody was a little taken aback, but he knew who he was. "Yes."  
"And do your parents know?" She asked.  
"Yes, they do."  
"How did they take it?"

Cody didn't really want to answer the personal question but he saw that Percy had tears in her eyes, the Ice Queen was melting.

"Umm, they were okay with it, they love me, and they were supportive."

Percy took another deep breath, but she started to cry harder.

"Hey, Percy, what's wrong?" He asked again.  
Percy started to turn away again, "I'm sorry, I barely know you."  
Cody caught her shoulder again.  
"Percy, don't leave. Now, what's wrong?" He insisted.  
Percy dropped down to a whisper, "I think I'm a lesbian Cody."

Cody knew what to do, he had dealt with this before. He sat down on his steps and Percy sat beside him.  
"Any doubt?" He asked.  
"I don't think so." Percy answered, while still crying.  
"Are you scared?"  
"Of some things."  
This made Cody laugh softly.  
"Okay, big question, how did your parents take it?"  
This time Percy laughed softly. "You've dealt with this before, how many gay friends do you have?"  
Cody ignored this. "Did she kick you out?" he asked sadly.  
Percy looked down at her feet. "Kinda."  
"And do you need a place to stay?"  
"Kinda."

Cody stood and offered a hand to Percy.  
"C'mon then." He added.  
Percy was stunned. "Oh no, no I couldn't. I just came here for like, advice, I don't expect you to offer me somewhere to stay." She rambled.  
Cody looked amused.  
"Percy it's fine."  
Percy looked exhausted, ready to give up. "But, I don't have anything with me."  
"We'll think of something." Cody insisted. Percy followed Cody into the house, where she shook hands with his parents.  
"Mom, dad, this is Percy Hale. Is it okay if she stays with us for a while?" Cody asked.  
Percy knew for certain that Cody had done this before, when his mom and dad immediately agreed, and promptly offered up their spare bedroom.

**gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleeglee**

While getting ready for bed, Percy quietly sang a song to herself.

**Yeah it's all alright**  
**I guess it's all alright**  
**I've got nothing left inside of my chest**  
**But it's all alright**

**Well I got the call as soon as the day hit night**  
**As soon as the headlights lit up the west side**  
**I stopped the car and came outside**  
**Cause I know that tone**  
**I remember the first time**  
**We wished upon parallel lines**  
**Waiting for a friend to call and say they're still alive**

**I've given everyone I know**  
**A good reason to go**  
**I was surprised you stuck around**  
**Long enough to figure out**

**Yeah it's all alright**  
**I guess it's all alright**  
**I've got nothing left inside of my chest**  
**But it's all alright**

**And now all my loves have come back to haunt me**  
**My regrets in texts sent to taunt me**  
**I never claimed to be more than a one night stand and oh**  
**I've given everyone I know**  
**A good reason to go**  
**And I came back with the belief**  
**That everyone I love is gonna leave me**

**Yeah it's all alright**  
**I guess it's all alright**  
**I've got nothing left inside of my chest**  
**But it's all alright**

**And I know, know, know**  
**You're falling from the sun**  
**Crashing through the clouds**  
**I see you burning out**

**And I know, oh no**  
**That I put up a front**  
**But maybe just this once**  
**Let me keep this one**

**Yeah it's all alright**  
**I guess it's all alright**  
**I've got nothing left inside of my chest**  
**But it's all alright**

**gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleeglee**

Late at night, Percy had snuck out of Cody's house and into hers. She packed a bag, then drove back to Cody's. In the morning, she was laying out her Cheerio's outfit when Cody knocked on her partially opened door.  
"Yep?" Percy asked, not looking up from what she was doing.  
"What are you going to tell people at school?"  
Percy didn't even have to think about it.  
"Umm, nothing."  
Percy went back to doing what she was doing.

Cody didn't look surprised.  
"Yeah, I kind of figured seeing how you came to me for help."

Percy stared at Cody. She was planning on changing into her Cheerio's outfit at school, so she was wearing soft skinny jeans, and a bright blue tank top, with her silvery hair spilling down her shoulders in waves. Her bright blue eyes pierced Cody.

"Are you bitter Cody?" Percy asked fearlessly.  
"Percy, why did you come here?" he asked, leaning against the door frame, in white skinny jeans, red high tops, and a black oversized sweatshirt, with his hair tousled and spiked with hair gel.  
"Well it's not like this would have a good reception with my friends. My best friend is a devoted Christian!"  
"Well maybe you should get better friends."  
"Cody, I came to you because, like, I guess I'm bitter too." Percy tried to explain.  
Cody smiled. "I can kinda tell by the way you act at school."  
Percy cocked her head for a second.  
"Hmmm, you were intimidated by me. Why aren't you now."

Cody, still lounging carelessly in the doorframe, laughed.  
"It's kind of obvious Percy. You showed up to my house, crying and asking for help. The Ice Queen had melted.

Percy groaned and threw herself on her back across the bed.  
"God! I hate that nickname!"  
"Well, Percy Hale, it kind of goes with your name, appearance, and overall attitude."

Percy instantly sat up.  
"OMG epiphany! Hair salon, after school, you're coming with me."

Cody raised an eyebrow. "Ok. Are you going to ignore me at school?"

Percy replied sarcastically. "Why? Because you're proud of who you are and never let people get you down even though people bully you when they're really just scared of you?"

"It seems like you've put a lot of thought in this." Cody replied, stuffing his hands in the pockets if his sweatshirt.

"Wait, you know what, I'm fearless Percy Hale! You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to walk into that school with you, and sit with you at lunch, and other shit that friends do! And I'm going to let people gossip and assume, even though what they will be assuming will probably be right!"

Cody mocked pumping his fist in the air. "First the attitude, later the hair. This, my friend, is progress."

Percy laughed. "Okay. Can you help me pick out something to wear?" She asked while getting up and rummaging through her bag.

Cody gestured to her Cheerio's uniform.  
Percy studied it for a second. "Hmmm, better not."  
Cody came to look through her bag of clothes, he stopped after a second.  
"Wait, did you just assume that just because I'm gay I'm into fashion?"

Percy stopped and squinted at his oversized sweatshirt questioningly.  
"Well, are you."

Cody went back to looking through the bag. "Yes."  
He pulled out a soft black sweatshirt, dark bedazzled sunglasses, and high tops that matched his, only blue.  
"Here, just put these on." He said, handing them to her. "Hey, do you want to get your hair done before school instead of after?"

Percy looked up from tying her sneakers. "Why?"  
"To make an entrance of course."  
Percy stood and grabbed her wallet from her bag. "Sure, what the Hell."

**gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleeglee**

Cody parked his car in the parking lot of the hair salon, Forlorn Curls. It wasn't an expensive high class salon, but Cody was pretty sure it would do for what Percy had in mind. As Cody pulled Percy through the salon, he could see people staring enviously at her perfect, waist length, slightly curling white-blonde hair. Percy sat down a little questioningly in a chair, and a petite brunette with choppy bangs came over to her.  
"what can we do for you hun?" the stylist asked, studying a lock of Percy's hair. Percy took a breath and looked at Cody for reassurance. Cody stopped spinning in the chair next to her, and gave her a thumbs up.  
"Anything."  
The stylist raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"I've hear it all before, you've got perfect hair, I wish I had hair like yours... So yes, I'm sure. You're an artist. Sculpt it, dye it, cut it, do damn near anything except leave it how it is."

The stylist looked at Cody, a little unsure. Cody winked. The petite brunette got out her scissors.

**gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleeglee**

Zia was known for coming to club early. She didn't enjoy walking with the other Cheerio's, the attention they got bugged her. The fact that they were worshiped for being total jerks to everyone and anyone they found below them struck a chord with her. She hadn't been the most popular person until she joined the Cheerio's. And then, suddenly, her popularity jumped to the top. Sighing, the dark-haired girl took a seat in one of the seats on the stairs. She pulled her hair out of it's usual ponytail, and scrunched it up to her head. Her hair was actually quite pretty when it was down. Unfortunately, Rhea had a strict code for clothes to wear. She closed her eyes in bliss at the feeling of her dark locks against her neck, until she heard footsteps that had abruptly stopped. Her eyes blinked open in surprise, and the dark chocolate orbs looked up to see an unfamiliar student by the door. She hurriedly let go of her hair, and jumped to her feet.

"Uh, uhm. Hi" She squeaked nervously. He was rather handsome, and taller than her by at least half-a-foot. He had dark hair, and dark eyes alike, with tan skin. "I'm uh, Zia. Can I help you?" She spoke, wringing her hands together behind her back. Who was he? Why was he in the Glee Room? Or well..it wasn't really THE Glee room, but close enough.

"Hi." He greeted simply, "My names Liam Carmichael. Mr. Preston told me to come here?" The question came out as more of a statement.

"Oh, He's not gonna be here for a bit. Usually doesn't come in for another couple of minutes. You can wait here, if you want that is." Zia spoke hurriedly, trying to make it sound like she wasn't commanding him to stay, and waving her hands in front of her. To keep her hands busy, she started pulling her hair back into it's usual ponytail. Liam's mouth quirked up into a half-smile, as he took a seat beside her.

"So, you a part of the club?" He questioned, looking to the girl beside her. Their height difference made them a surprisingly fitting pair.

"Ya." She responded shortly. Boy, this was awkward. She mused inwardly. "Umm. Are you joining?" Zia asked hesitantly. The girl knew the views that the 'popular' kids had about the club, and didn't feel like being criticized.

"I am." Was Liam's response. He still had that smile on his face, causing Zia to blush and look away. Her hair was back in it's ponytail, and did no help to block her face. Luckily, or maybe not, a few other students drifted in at that moment. Zia vaguely put names to each person's face. The first, was Cody. Surprisingly enough, the usually shy boy seemed a bit more chatty today and was talking to...Percy? Zia stared in surprise. The girl wasn't in her usual Cheerio outfit, and her hair was different... very different. The usually long white- blonde locks were cut layered around her shoulders and dyed black with purple trim. Quite a dramatic change Zia thought. Cody was walking backwards and talking at the same time. Percy looked to be genuinely enjoying herself.  
Liam watched them enter, as well.  
Cody turned, spinning on one foot. He paused, his exuberant attitude disappearing within seconds. "Uh..Hi..." He stated shyly, hands instantly around the camera, which only now did Zia realize he was carrying. Percy looked amused at Cody's attitude change. Zia smiled, and jumped up, walking over to Cody and Percy.  
"Guys, this is Liam Carmichael. He's joining the Glee Club." She introduced the football player. Liam stood up, He was a good 5 or 6 inches taller than Cody, and towered over the nervous teen.  
"Hi!" He greeted, friendly enough. "As Zia told you, I'm Liam. You can call me Lee if you want." He introduced, putting out a hand for Cody or Percy to shake.  
"Im..um.. Cody. Nice to meet you.." Spoke the pale boy nervously. He didn't shake Liam's hand. Zia stood to the side, a bit nervous about this. She understood that most members of the glee club, with the exception of the few football players and Cheerio's (which she wished there weren't so many of), had been bullied by the members of the top of the hierarchy. If this didn't go well, she came to the conclusion that, Rhea would have it rather easy, destroying the club. Which she was surprise she didn't want to happen. She knew that they had only been in Glee for a week or so, but the Arabian girl was enjoying herself so far. Anyway, if people didn't take warmly to another popular person joining up, there was no way this club would work out. After all, a weakness if still a weakness. Which she knew rather well.  
"I'm Percy." Came a sudden greeting from the so far silent used-to-be-blonde who now stood next to Cody. She gripped Liam's hand tightly, and gave a firm handshake. "Welcome to Glee." As if to accentuate that fact, more of the members trickled in. Among them, Tyler and Vivian, Amber, who stopped at the doorway, eyes on Percy in surprise and slight anger. Percy was hardly phased. Naomi and Alice had showed up as well. Nate had came in through the other door. Nate ignored them for the most part, and took a seat in one of the corners. Zia frowned at the boy. She understood that he thought that the club was stupid, but it was no reason to be rude, or hostile for that matter. The Cheerio girls trickled over, ignoring Zia, Cody, and Percy, instead greeting the football player.  
"Hi." Amber greeted, "You probably already know who I am. Names Amber, just in case." She spoke with friendliness, but Zia didn't like the tone. She had never really figured Amber out, what her reasons for certain things were, or why she acted certain ways.  
Naomi spoke next, "I'm Naomi, it's nice to, officially, meet you." She greeted, smiling widely. Alice also came up and greeted Liam. Eventually, everyone, except Nate, and Connor who wasn't there yet, had greeted the new member, and taken a seat. Cody and Percy settled in the back corner, talking about things, while Zia sat down in front of them. Occasionally she'd turn and say something to them, adding into their conversations. The three got along rather well.  
However, more-often-than-not the tan teen found her gaze drifting to Liam. She had to admit, she liked him. At least a little bit. She didn't know him well, but so far he seemed nice.  
Which was more than she could for other select people. With that comment, she glanced at Nate.  
Right at that moment, the two coaches walked in. It was kind of embarrassing, but the student still couldn't remember what the name of the female teacher was. She had Mr. Preston's English class, so she knew him, but she'd never been in a French Class, and never planned on taking it. Zia carefully began to zone in on what the teachers spoke of, introducing Liam to the group.  
With one more glance at the new glee club member, she focused in on the lesson being explained to them. Her eyes eventually drifted back to him, but she was stunned when he turned, saw her, and...and...winked! Her face instantly heated up, a deep pink spreading over it. Embarrassed, she turned away quickly. She really had to stop doing that.

**gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleeglee**

Connor clenched his fists in annoyance. He had let go of the fact that Nate had ditched him for the Duets. Even understood the whole ignoring him in public.  
But this? This just put the icing on the cake. The two were in the same Chemistry class, and had been teamed up. Nate had proceeded to ignore him throughout the entire class, to the point where he even dumped some ingredients into the flask they had been hovering over. Which blew up.  
Who got in trouble though? No, instead of admitting it was the idiots fault, Connor promptly stayed silent, not saying a word in defense, or anything.  
Now he was pissed.  
The teen stormed into the Glee Club room, where everyone was already seated. Mr. Preston was about to say something, but without letting him talk Connor growled out.  
"Mr. Preston. I have a song I want to sing. Now." He demanded. He knew he was being impatient, and definitely rude. But Nate had ticked him off too much to care.  
Mr. Preston looked a bit flustered, and confused. But he gave a slow "Alright..." And took a seat. Taking a deep breath, Connor turned towards the band members he had tugged along with him.

**"If I could write you a song"** Connor began in a husky tone. Amber turned an interesting color of pink at his voice.  
**"And make you fall in love,**  
**I would already have you up under my arm.**  
**I used up all of my tricks,**  
**I hope that you like this.**  
**But you probably won't,**  
**You think you're cooler than me."** He sent a pointed glare at Nate at that. The football player seemed a bit surprised at the sudden ferocity. Connor stormed forward, attention on him. He innocently took in that Cody was bobbing his head to the tune.

**"You got designer shades,**  
**Just to hide your face and**  
**You wear them around like,**  
**You're cooler than me."** He took a pair of sunglasses and bobbed them around.  
**"And you never say hey,**  
**Or remember my name.**  
**It's probably cause, you think you're cooler than me.**" He shrugged it off easily, as if it was a mystery why.

**"You got your high brow,**  
**Shoes on your feet,**  
**And you wear them around,**  
**Like they ain't shit."** Connor climbed up the steps, sprawled into a chair beside Vivian, who shrunk down in her seat a little, but smiled. Tyler glared from his seat on the other side of Vivian.  
**"But you don't know,**  
**The way that you look,**  
**When your steps"** He stood up, and with the word took a loud step onto the step below it.  
**"Make**  
**That**  
**Much**  
**Noise."** He paused.

**"Shh,"** He grinned confidently, putting the international shush finger in front of his mouth. Naomi and Zia had stood up and were dancing in the center of the room.  
He spread his arm out as if he was carrying something.  
**"I got you,**  
**All figured out,**  
**You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.**  
**Behind your make up**  
**Nobody knows who you even are**  
**Who do you think that you are?**

**If I could write you a song"** He repeated it, holding his hands to his heart.  
**"And make you fall in love,**  
**I would already have you up under my arm.**  
**I used up all of my tricks,**  
**I hope that you like this.**  
**But you probably won't,**  
**You think you're cooler than me**

**You got designer shades,**  
**Just to hide your face and**  
**You wear them around like,**  
**You're cooler than me.**  
**And you never say hey,**  
**Or remember my name.**  
**It's probably cause, you think you're cooler than me.**

**You got your high brow,**  
**Switch in your walk.**  
**And you don't even look,**  
**When you pass by.**  
**But you don't know,**  
**The way that you look,**  
**When your steps.."** The other finished it for him  
**"Make**  
**That**  
**Much**  
**Noise."**

**"Shh"** The other members all proclaimed loudly, except Nate of course.

**I got you,**  
**All figured out,**  
**You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.**  
**Behind your make up**  
**Nobody knows who you even are**  
**Who do you think that you are?"** He asked, looking bewildered, raising an eyebrow at the football player

**"Cause it sure seems."** Connor sang out, voice going a bit higher.  
**"Cause it sure seems"** Vivian, Percy, Zia, Alice, and Cody echoed.  
**"You got no doubt"** Connor spoke, pushing his hands to the sides, palms down.  
**"That you got no doubt."** The others sang voice going to new heights.  
**"But we all seen"** Connor announced, looking at Nate yet again, slightly annoyed.  
**"We all seen"** The others echoed.  
**"You got your head**  
**In the clouds**

**If I could write you a song**  
**And make you fall in love,"** He grinned and kneeled down in front of Amber. He wiggled his eyebrows, milking it as much as he could. Connor winked, Amber crossed her arms and set her mouth in a frown. Connor stood and spun to face the wall.  
**"I would already have you up under my arm.**  
**I used up all of my tricks,**  
**I hope that you like this.**  
**But you probably won't,**  
**You think you're cooler than me."** He sang that with a resigned face, looking a bit defeated, but an eye roll changed things.

**You got designer shades,**  
**Just to hide your face and**  
**You wear them around like,**  
**You're cooler than me.**  
**And you never say hey,**  
**Or remember my name.**  
**It's probably cause, you think you're cooler than me.**

**You got your high brow,**  
**Shoes on your feet,**  
**And you wear them around,**  
**Like they ain't shit.**  
**But you don't know,**  
**The way that you look,**  
**When your steps**  
**Make**  
**That**  
**Much**  
**Noise."** Silence didn't last, as the others laughed and grinned at each other.  
Nate stood up, looking severely unhappy.  
"What the heck was that suppose to mean?" Interrogated the football player, who stormed over to Connor.  
"I've no idea what you're talking about." Connor said innocently, a cocky smile on his face. Nate fumed, before turning and storming back to his seat. He would have left, but he needed this glass to move up a grade. Connor sat down in the seat next to Vivian. Vivian's eyes widened, but she didn't turn to look at him. Tyler glared at him again.

Mr. Preston returned to the front of the room.  
"Very good Connor. As you can see, your song actually fits in with the theme this week." He said, gesturing to the whiteboard which read **'Getting Your Feelings Out'**  
Mr. Preston continues to talk. "As I was saying, singing is a great tool to help express emotion and, well, get your feeling out. I want everyone to prepare a song on a topic they would like to get some feelings out on. You will all perform it here next class.

* * *

_Congratulations to darcy-sign-in-later for: Liam Carmichael._

_I still need a principal. Holy God this is like over 5,000 words... thank you MuzicFox5._

_Reviews fuel the imaginary fire_


End file.
